Gumball Watterson
Gumball Tristopher Watterson is a blue 12-year-old cat who repeatedly gets himself into troublesome situations. Throughout the series, he is shown to have very limited intelligence, much like his father; although he has been shown to be able to think for himself, his plans often end up backfiring and leading him into trouble. He has a massive crush on his schoolmate Penny Fitzgerald, who in turn shares the same feelings for him – however, they both struggle to properly express their feelings for each other. Gumball often fails to perform simple tasks and is noted to have very poor leadership abilities. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can still be loyal, serious and kind-hearted. Later, it is confirmed that Gumball, along with Zim, will have cameos on Len & Rig. He even serves as a assistant to Zim as well. Appearance His head and his whiskers are bigger, his tooth is gone, and his eyes are rounder. Also, his voice started getting deeper. In Season 3, Gumball's eyes are permanently round along with the rest of the Wattersons. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity He wears blue goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs He wears a leather jacket, leather pants and leather shoes. He later retired from being a ranger and use irken armor (Resemble's Zim's space suit) in the restnof the Laff a lympic movies. Due to on Invader Gumball while becoming an irken, this counts him as an alien. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car," though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret," and is shown making a good (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible," Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices, and an old shoe. In "The Knights," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. Relationships Darwin Watterson Darwin is Gumball's adopted brother and best friend. Anais Watterson Anais is Gumball's younger sister. Nicole Watterson Nicole is Gumball's mother. Richard Watterson Richard is Gumball's father. Penny Fitzgerald Penny is Gumball's girlfriend. Mordecai Mordecai is Gumball's former best friend, later friend. Category:Characters Category:Heroes